The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Tokyo’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Tokyo’ originated from a planned breeding program for red flowering Heuchera. The seed parent was Heuchera ‘K652-1’ and the pollen parent was Heuchera ‘K680-1’, both proprietary, unpatented, unreleased seedlings. The new cultivar was chosen for its vigor, lime green leaves, and showy red flowers.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera ‘K652-1’, the new cultivar has yellow-green to green rather than mint green leaves and a clear red rather than a dull red flower.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera ‘K680-1’, the new cultivar has yellow-green to green rather than blue green leaves and a clear red rather than a burnt red flower.
There are yellow or yellow green foliage Heuchera with red flowers on the market. Compared to Heuchera ‘Lipstick’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,093, the new cultivar has medium yellow green to green leaves with a white veil rather than small blue green leaves.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. medium size yellow-green to green leaves with a white veil,        2. red flowers on dark scapes,        3. a low mounding habit,        4. and excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation 2013 by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.